


Knight's Board: Encounter

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Bad Idea [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Checkmate in Love, Converted Lesbian, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha have an encounter with their sluts.  While they are eager in the bedroom, they are afraid to make it public, but Jaune wants all of them, not just encounters.Knight's Board (Arkos, Knightshade, White Knight, Purrha, North Pole, Checkmate)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee
Series: Bad Idea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573672
Kudos: 10





	Knight's Board: Encounter

A nude Weiss and Blake sat nude on the couch, collars tied together by a two-foot lead. Their legs were attached with spreader bars, also tied together.

Jaune: So, here's what I want you to do. You are going to masturbate while staring into each other's eyes, but YOU - ARE - NOT - TO - CUM! Do I make myself clear?!

Weiss and Blake (through heady breathing): Yes, Sir!

Jaune: Every time one of you cums, you will both get 5 lashes with the crop.

Weiss and Blake: Sir, yes, Sir!

Jaune: *moves to sit on a plush chair setup to watch them*

Pyrrha: *kneels in front of him*

Jaune: *waves Pyrrha towards him*

Pyrrha: *shuffles towards him*

Jaune: *starts petting her head with his left hand*

Jaune: I want to thank you for what you've done for me.

Pyrrha: I'm just happy you enjoy your gifts.

Jaune: Oh, very much.

Pyrrha: Sir?

Jaune: Yes, pet?

Pyrrha: Might I watch as well?

Jaune: The same rules apply. All three will have to suffer the same consequence.

Pyrrha: Yes, Sir.

Weiss and Blake: *eager moans as they masturbate*

Blake: Sir?

Jaune: Speak.

Blake: Might we kiss, Sir?

Jaune: Not until I make you.

Weiss and Blake: *affirmative moans*

* * *

Jaune: Pet.

Pyrrha: Sir?

Jaune: I want you to start kissing my sluts. Sluts?

Weiss and Blake: *questioning moans*

Jaune: You still can't cum.

Weiss and Blake: *desperate moans*

Pyrrha: *walks over to the couch and starts passionately kissing Weiss*

Pyrrha: *after a minute switches to Blake, and then keeps switching back and forth*

* * *

Jaune: Pet?

Pyrrha: *finishes up her kiss with Blake*

Pyrrha: Sir?

Jaune: Do their eyes look vacant?

Pyrrha: *stares each of them in the eyes in turn*

Pyrrha: They do, in fact, Sir.

Jaune: *undoes his pants and then steps out of them, moving over to the couch*

Jaune: Sluts, worship.

Weiss: *immediately moves her face to his shaft*

Blake: *immediately moves her face to his balls*

* * *

Jaune: *sits on the couch, with Weiss under one arm and Blake under the other*

Pyrrha: *walks over to the hotelroom's kitchenette to make coffee*

Jaune: Pet?

Pyrrha: *looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *pantomimes a kiss*

Pyrrha: *pantomimes catching it and pulls it to her heart*

* * *

Pyrrha: *places the coffee pot and cups on the coffee table, and begins pouring*

Jaune: *lightly slaps Weiss' face*

Jaune: *lightly slaps Blake's face*

Jaune: Come on, time to wake up.

Blake: Coffee?! Wait, not Weiss' coffee.

Weiss: *nervously stares at the coffee*

Jaune: Weiss does make fantastic coffee. Can you stand?

Weiss: If I have to, Sir.

Jaune: It seems my other slut has been spoiled by your coffee. I must say it is fantastic.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, Sir.

Jaune: You've done nothing wrong. Weiss?

Weiss: *unsteadily stands*

Weiss: Yes... Sir...

Jaune: *pulls Blake over his lap*

Jaune: Count every slap.

Blake: Yes, Sir.

* * *

Jaune: Blake?

Blake: Sir?

Jaune: Kiss Pyrrha and make up.

Blake: *holds out her hands to Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: *helps her to her feet, pulling her into her arms to give her a passionate kiss*

Weiss: *brings over her own, brewed coffee*

Jaune: That does smell divine. White Slut?

Weiss: Sir?

Jaune: You are now our official coffee maker for our weekends together.

Weiss: Yes, Sir.

Blake: *starts drooling as Weiss pours the coffee*

* * *

Jaune: Now that we are all awake, and you girls seem to have recovered. Black and White, sit together.

Blake and Weiss: *quickly sit together on the couch*

Jaune: *sits in his chair*

Jaune: Pet, wherever you want.

Pyrrha: *kneels next to Jaune's chair*

Jaune: So, girls, I need your honest opinion.

Pyrrha: Sir.

Weiss and Blake: Sir?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Should we continue like this? Should we scale back what we're doing?

Weiss and Blake: *frightened look*

Jaune: Should we expand what we do?

Weiss and Blake: *nervous look*

Jaune: Or have we reached the Yangilocks zone?

Weiss and Blake: *nervously look about; slowly their hands find the other's*

Jaune: How about this, are you all, Pet included, enjoying this?

Pyrrha: *snuggles up to his leg*

Weiss and Blake: *hand-in-hand, nervously look down*

Jaune: Pet. What did I say I want?

Pyrrha: Our honest opinions.

Jaune: I need to hear it from my sluts.

Weiss: *breathes in deep*

Weiss: If you need to hear us say it, we are overjoyed.

Weiss: *squeezes Blake's hand*

Blake: I adore our time together.

Jaune: Did you want to spend more time together?

Weiss: *nervously squeezes Blake's hand*

Blake: Can... Weiss... afford... that?..

Jaune: That will be the next question, but if you don't want to, we'll just close the door at that.

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: I should have expected this. Then let's try a middle ground, just going to dinner together?

Weiss and Blake: *stare at him, eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I shouldn't be surprised...

Jaune: *lays his head back*

Jaune: It's all well in good for us to enjoy ourselves, but you wouldn't want to admit it...

Jaune: *shifts about nervously*

Jaune: To be fair... I can't exactly blame you...

Weiss and Blake: *look each other in their eyes*

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune's leg*

Jaune: *pets Pyrrha's head*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Then, I suppose... same time next month...

Weiss and Blake: *constantly change expressions as they look each other in the eyes, as if they were having a silent conversation*

Weiss and Blake: *looks at Jaune*

Weiss: Once a week, for dinner or a movie.

Jaune: I get at least one kiss from both of you.

Weiss and Blake: *have another silent conversation, ending with the pair of them nodding*

Weiss: Agreed.


End file.
